I'm Here with You
by nocturne.nx
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini matanya menangkap gelagat mencurigakan orang-orang. Jumlahnya ada tiga. Wajah-wajah itu ditemuinya di jalan menuju kantor, apotek, minimarket 24 jam ... di mana-mana. Saat itu, Asahi melarang Yuu untuk jangan menyibak gorden. Tindak kejahatan belakangan kian banyak dan beragam. [AsaNoya]


**I'm Here with You by **

[**a haikyuu fanfiction. There is no profit taken from writing this. Just for fun. **_**AsaNoya.**_** Angst/Romance**.]

**[Enam keping cerita Nishinoya Yuu dalam benak Asahi. Satu per satu membuatnya sadar bahwa dia terlalu jauh mencintai sosok libero itu.]**

**.**

**.**

**Song Fic 'A Thousand Years' by Katy Perry**

* * *

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

Asahi tidak ingat dia punya gangguan tidur sebelumnya. Yang dia tahu dia sering terbangun antara pukul dua belas dan satu setelah berusaha keras untuk tidur—meski kenyataan memukulnya. Lalu dia akan menyibak selimut, meraih wastafel dan menyiramkan air keran dalam tampungan dua tangannya ke wajah. Satu hal lagi, dia masih membasuh wajahnya di hari ini, di hari berikutnya, entah sampai kapan ... dan dia tidak percaya itu. Sudah berapa kali tepatnya … dia tidak tahu. Pun dia lelah menghitung.

Asahi mengangkat pandangan. Bukan pada pantulan wajah di cermin. Sepasang mata itu menatap dalam, menerobos cermin ke pantulan pintu kamar mandi yang setengah terbuka di belakang dan terus sampai mengantarkan matanya jatuh pada tempat tidurnya yang sebelah sisinya tidak berantakan. Yuu pasti tidak bisa tidur juga. Dia akan turun dari ranjang, merapikan sisi tempat tidurnya sebentar—kau tahu? Tinggal dengan seseorang sedikit banyak membuatmu hapal kebiasaannya—lalu memutuskan melihati ikan berenang di akuarium saja. Ikan yang mereka beli belum lama ini. Yuu sama sekali tidak mau membangunkannya untuk remeh-temeh insomnia.

Air dari keran di wastafel mengucur deras bahkan sampai meluber ke lantai. Asahi mengerang untuk tepian bajunya yang basah lalu buru-buru mematikan keran dan melepas katup penyumbat. Dia menginjak sisi lantai yang licin—membuat sikunya terantuk permukaan wastafel. Warna merah tercetak di sana.

_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

**[red]**

Merah jugalah warna yang sama yang dilihatnya pada Yuu.

Tiap pagi, Asahi akan menemukan satu cangkir bekas di wastafel dapur. Bukan miliknya. Bukan kopi. Bagian dalam cangkir putih bersih malah. Maka apalagi yang mungkin selain Yuu ditambah minum teh malam-malam? Dan padahal sudah dibilangnya untuk tidak masalah merepotkannya kalau itu hanya Yuu dan permintaan minum teh.

'Dari yang kubaca, zat di dalam kandungan teh bisa membantu seseorang mendapatkan tidur pulasnya. Makanya aku tidak menolak. Bukan minum kopi sepertimu.'

Ada kerut samar di dahi. Dia diburu menyahut dengan untaian tanya. 'Kau mimpi buruk?' Satu gelengan kepala ditambah jawaban aku cuma susah tidur dan sudah terbiasa tidur larut juga tidak cukup mengangkat beban di dada Asahi. Tetapi, sepasang mata itu lembut menatap. Kalau begitu kau butuh aku menemanimu selama terjaga.

Lalu Yuu akan mengerutkan hidung dan sebelah sudut bibirnya terangkat naik. Saat itu Asahi merasa seperti remaja tanggung. Ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya sementara semburat merah tipis mulai menjalar di pipi. Dan seolah kekanakan sekali ingin mendiamkan Yuu dan seringaiannya, dengan semakin memupus jarak keduanya, dia mencium bibir itu.

Asahi tersentak, mengambil dua cangkir dan membuat teh.

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

**[orange]**

Adalah jauh sebelum itu pertemuannya dengan Yuu. Saat itu klub voli merekrut anak kelas satu. Di sanalah Asahi melihatnya untuk pertama kali.

Aku, Nishinoya Yuu, berposisi sebagai libero Karasuno.

Asahi ingat ada tiga-empat anggota baru lainnya tapi dia lupa cara untuk membagi lama tatapannya pada yang lainnya sama rata. Berat sebelah pada Yuu saat itu. Sampai Daichi perlu menepuk sebelah bahunya dan mengingatkannya soal peluit pelatih untuk segera berkumpul.

Siapapun tahu tentang Asahi dan betapa gugupnya dia di lapangan. Setiap sebelum pertandingan dimulai, ace Karasuno itu akan berkeringat dingin tangannya dan menarik-hembuskan napas dalam usaha menenangkan diri. Kalau sudah begitu, Yuu akan datang dan meninju bahunya. Sampai Asahi terdorong ke depan; antara Yuu yang memang bertenaga atau Asahi yang tidak fokus bahkan saat berdiri.

Lalu Yuu akan mengatakan, kira-kira begini: "Hei, santai saja. Kau tidak sendirian di lapangan, Ace. Dan kalau bolamu tidak masuk ke daerah lawan, kan ada aku. Aku selalu siap menjaga bola kembali melambung."

Asahi selalu tidak percaya diri dengan julukan Ace yang disematkan padanya dan entah Yuu yang memang suka sekali menggoda dengan sengaja memanggilnya '_Ace_' atau apa—yang mana saja—tapi tak lama dia tahu jawabannya.

"Kau _ace_ yang hebat. _Spike_mu keras dan kuat. Aku melihatnya sendiri. Jadi berhenti mengerdilkan diri," dan seolah ada tangan tak kasat mata, beban di dadanya terangkat. Ace. Julukan itu entah bagaimana mulai tampak menarik di mata. Terasa berbeda kalau diucapkan Yuu.

Juga hal yang sama terjadi setiap kali Asahi memberikan spike dan bola berhasil masuk daerah lawan, matanya langsung tertuju ke Yuu. Jelas di matanya betapa dia ingin Yuu melihatnya, memastikan Yuu melihatnya. Dan Yuu… akan selalu ada di sana, menyeringai—seringai yang meringankan pundaknya, membuatnya nyaman sekalipun rona merah tipis mulai muncul.

Begitu oranye mengambil peran melukiskan Yuu.

Asahi mengulas senyum dan memanaskan air.

_Time stands still_  
_ Beauty in all she is_  
_ I will be brave_  
_ I will not let anything take away_  
_ What's standing in front of me_  
_ Every breath_  
_ Every hour has come to this_

_ One step closer_

**[yellow]**

Asahi mengenal banyak jenis tawa. Tawa orang-orang yang menjilat pada atasan dan menjatuhkan sesamanya. Tawa dari mulut-mulut yang berbau alkohol setelah satu hari kerja yang panjang. Tawa sarkastis pada esensi hidup. Tawa yang dibuat-buat atas nama sopan santun. Tawa berselubung kepalsuan.

Lalu ada tawa Yuu. Tawa yang berbeda. Jujur dan begitu lepas. Tawa yang kalau harus menutup mata pun, dia mengenalnya.

Saat itu, Asahi tergerak melarikan tangan ke belakang kepala Yuu, menyentuh helai rambut hitam itu dan menyadari sekalipun Yuu memakai gel rambut hampir setiap hari, dia tetap rajin merawat rambutnya. Asahi jadi suka sekali berlama-lama mengusapnya bahkan menyisirnya sesekali dengan jari—lalu seolah menemukan mainan baru, matanya tidak berkedip mendapati rambut Yuu begitu mudah lewat di sela-sela jarinya. Setelahnya bisa ditebak, Yuu akan menggodanya. "Kau sebegitu menyukaiku?"

Tapi bukan Asahi namanya kalau matanya tidak bergerak-gerak gelisah. Untuk meredakan seberapa gugupnya, Asahi mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi Yuu—jadi Yuu tidak akan melihat jelas mukanya memerah dalam jarak sedekat itu—menatap sepasang mata di depannya lalu berkata, "Sepertinya aku lebih suka kalau rambut anak itu nanti hitam sepertimu."

Sepasang mata Yuu berkedip cepat beberapa kali.

"Mau mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan? Kau baik sekali. Adopsi semua, ya."

Ada usaha menghindar dari Asahi. Asahi juga memandang ke arah lain. Kalau sudah begitu, Yuu tidak akan tahan untuk tidak tertawa. "Bercanda. Aku tahu maksudmu." Kembali Asahi tertegun. Semesta sepertinya senang sekali mempermainkan. Klise. Ia jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kali.

Maka Asahi putuskan memberi warna kuning merangkum jenis tawa Yuu.

Ketel air berbunyi nyaring, memanggil-manggil. Asahi lekas mematikan pemanas dan melihat ke dalamnya. Tinggal sepertiga. Belakangan dia begitu pelupa dan payah untuk hal-hal sepele sekalipun … seperti yang satu ini.

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_ Darling, don't be afraid_  
_ I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more_

**[blue]**

Asahi tidak pernah memikirkan sesuatu yang intens seperti berciuman sebelumnya. Dia tidak berani untuk lebih jauh dari menggenggam tangan Yuu dan mengisi sela-sela jarinya dengan jari Yuu. Maka kala Yuu semakin mengikis jarak di antara mereka dan mempertemukan bibir Yuu ke bibirnya untuk pertama kali, Asahi membeku di tempat. Tidak dapat berpikir dia. Rasanya aneh tapi tidak mengganggu. Dan padahal hanya kecupan ringan tetapi meninggalkan rasa di bibirnya begitu lama. Karena itu, Asahi bergeming cukup lama. Dan karena itu, dia mengecup bibir itu. Pelan. Hanya menempelkannya sebentar.

Itu saat Yuu datang dengan ide melihat laut dari pelabuhan.

Memang Asahi tidak pernah menaruh perhatian pada birunya air laut. Bukan seperti dia tidak suka. Cuma bukan hal besar kalau dia belum pernah melihat laut. Sudah cukuplah baginya dengan hanya berdiam di rumah bersama sebuah buku untuk menghabiskan sore dan duduk-duduk di dekat jendela. Jadi Asahi tidak keberatan memandangi laut lama-lama—keluar dari rumahnya yang nyaman—jika ditambah Yuu di sampingnya.

Kapan terakhir kali itu terjadi? Ah, lagi-lagi dia payah menghitung. Atau mungkin memang sudah waktunya mereka melihat laut. Entahlah. Asahi tidak begitu suka dengan warna ini. Hanya mengingatkannya dengan Yuu yang kerap meminta melihat laut.

Tidak. Asahi tidak masalah dengan itu. Setumpuk pekerjaan kantor mendesak untuk diselesaikan hanya memberikan Yuu sebuah opsi: tetap di rumah. Lainnya, laut selalu datang dengan resikonya sendiri. Dan untuk menghilangkan dua sudut bibir Yuu melengkung turun, Asahi membelikan Yuu sebuah akuarium persegi berukuran kecil berikut ikan hias di dalamnya yang berenang-renang seharian dengan lampu kecil di tengah untuk penerangan.

Percayalah. Sungguhpun begitu lebih baik.

Terutama akhir-akhir ini matanya menangkap gelagat mencurigakan orang-orang. Jumlahnya ada tiga. Wajah-wajah itu ditemuinya di jalan menuju kantor, dekat minimarket 24 jam, apotek … di mana-mana. Juga selalu ada mobil yang sama yang membuntutinya. Terkadang ditemukannya tahu-tahu sudah terparkir di depan rumah mereka pada pagi buta. Kemungkinan besar adalah mobil ketiga orang tadi. Saat itu tiba, Asahi akan melarang Yuu untuk jangan menyibak gorden dan melihat ke luar. Tindak kejahatan belakangan ini kian banyak dan beragam.

Asahi menarik tangannya dan mengerutkan dahi pada jarinya. Rasa panas yang dirasai jari-jari menyentaknya dari lamunan. Kelima jari tangan memerah. Ah, akan dia sembunyikan saja. Membuat khawatir selalu ada di urutan kedua terakhir dari daftar yang tidak ingin dilakukannya.

Gula dituangkan ke masing-masing cangkir. Ada takaran berbeda untuk keduanya. Yuu selalu suka tehnya agak manis. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan Asahi. Terkadang Asahi menambahkan takaran sedikit lebih banyak ke teh Yuu. Katanya biar Yuu tidak kekurangan tenaga. Belakangan Yuu tampak tidak bersemangat. Asahi menambahkan sesendok lagi untuk Yuu.

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_ Time has brought your heart to me_  
_ I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

__One step closer__

**[violet and white]**

Asahi tidak pernah berpikir untuk memasukkan warna ungu pada daftar warna kesukaannya. Ungu memantik pikirannya pada warna memar. Warna yang didapat karena luka dan jatuh. Asahi tidak tertarik. Hanya mengingatkannya pada beberapa biru yang melebam di beberapa titik siku, lutut dan lengan Yuu. Selalu ada lebam baru hasil latihan voli. Sama sekali tidak menunggu yang bekas luka semalam menghilang.

Karena itu, Asahi tidak ingin warna yang sama didapatinya pada Yuu.

Pengecualian bercak merah di bibir Yuu bahkan sampai leher ulah hasil belajar Asahi soal mencumbu dari Yuu.

Belakangan kulit Yuu jauh lebih pucat. Kupingnya, dagunya, pipi, dan malahan lehernya semuanya tak ubahnya lilin tuangan. Yuu mewujud dewi Yunani, telah menandingi kecantikan sesosok dewi sejak awal permunculannya. Asahi jadi suka sekali mencium Yuu; mulanya bibir, kedua pipi, tulang pipi, dahi, sudut mata Yuu—diciuminya terus begitu. Biar Yuu sadar dia merasa diselingkuhi. Pada apa? Pada ikan di akuarium yang suka dipandangi Yuu lama-lama.

Asahi menghentikan adukannya. Dibawanya dua cangkir itu ke ruangan lain di rumah. Benar saja. Yuu duduk di sana, di dekat akuarium. Asahi meletakkan dua cangkir itu agak jauh.

Tanganmu dingin, ujar Asahi. Dia meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Yuu sementara satu tangannya memeluk Yuu dari belakang—ikut matanya memandangi ikan yang berenang di akuarium.

Saat jarum jam di angka enam dan dua belas, Asahi tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama di kantor. Dia cepat mengambil tas kerja. Selalu langit di atas sana sedang memunculkan semburat oranye saat dia melarikan langkah ke apartemen, dengan tubuhnya bermandikan cahaya lampu lalu lintas dan langkah yang membelah kerumunan orang datang dari arah berlawanan. Sesekali akan dia membungkuk dalam dan menguntaikan kata maaf untuk bahu yang ditubruknya tidak sengaja.

Pagi tadi Asahi untuk pertama kalinya mengerutkan dahi sedemikian dalam di kantor. Jelas saja. Tiga orang mencurigakan itu bahkan membuntutinya sampai ke kantor dan meletakkan surat secara terang-terangan di mejanya. Berpasang mata melihat betapa Asahi terganggu, tapi tidak ada yang tergerak mengusir.

Asahi masuk. Dia melepas sepatu dan berhenti. Seseorang membunyikan bel. Siapa? Diraihnya pintu. Diambang pintu berdiri tiga orang pria berseragam. Salah satunya menunjukkan tanda pengenal.

"Kami dari kepolisian. Anda, Asahi Azumane, kami tahan atas tuduhan pencurian jasad dari makam. Silahkan ikut kami dan berikan pembelaan—"

Suara tiga orang itu terkesan jauh. Pun lantai keramik tempat Asahi berpijak kini bergoyang. Apa langit-langit akan runtuh atau dinding di empat sisi ini akan ambruk? Karena Asahi merasa sesak.

Seperti orang linglung ... Asahi kehilangan keseimbangan, membuatnya berjalan mundur tak tentu arah dan terduduk di sofa. Dia menarik kuat rambutnya. Apa? Apa yang dilupakannya?

Pandangnya jatuh pada pintu kamar mereka yang terbuka. Sebelah sisi ranjang rapi dan dingin. Kulit pucat Yuu. Yuu yang tidak pernah meninggalkan ruang tamu, duduk seharian memandangi ikan hias yang berenang-renang—ralat, Asahi yang mendudukkan biar air akuarium bisa mengingatkan Yuu pada birunya air laut dan biar Yuu tidak perlu susah payah melihat laut. Laut dalam bentuk kecil sudah dibawa ke depannya. Untuk dipandangi sepuasnya. Juga bukan karena Yuu yang tidak keluar rumah. Dan karena tangan-tangan itu bukannya memucat—tidak, jauh sebelum itu Yuu sudah pucat saat Asahi kehilangan kewarasannya; mengeluarkan Yuu dari dinginnya tanah pemakaman dan membawa pulang jasad.

Mata Asahi mencari-cari Yuu tetapi adalah polisi lebih cepat mengambil Yuu dan memborgol tangannya.

"Dia menyesaki korban dengan formalin dan mengawetkannya. Gila."

Persetan. Sungguhpun sekarang dia mengerang keras.

**end.**


End file.
